9 months
by wwerroxs
Summary: A Randy and Maria fanfiction :   kkay soo this is basically a fanfiction about these two, and how they find out there expecting a baby!  How will MAria respond? HOw will Randy? Are they ready? How will there relationship turn and change?
1. Love you

Let's go to the Orton household, on Monday morning. Maria and Randy are sleeping, while cuddled next to one another; Maria has her head on Randy's bare chest. He has his arms around her stomach.  
>Randy slowly gets up, yawns, and smiles while seeing Maria."Wakeup sleepy head" he said while kissing her forehead.<p>

She slowly opens her eyes, yawns and looks at clock. "oh shit" she said as she ran to the bathroom.

He chuckles "You're in a hurry" he said while getting out of bed.

"Yeah I'm going to be late for work again" she said from inside the bathroom.

Randy is stretching his arms and yawning

"And u mister forgot to put the alarm on AGAIN" she said yelling from the bathroom, while brushing her teeth  
>"oops" he said in a baby voice<br>"yeah yeah not working. And you better hurry up too, u don't want to be late for work too." She said.

They both get ready and dressed. Maria is wearing a pink floral blouse, with a tight waist skirt, with her hair in deep red curls. Randy is wearing a pair of black pants and a blue collar shirt. Now let's go to them downstairs.  
>Randy was sitting down at the counter eating his pancakes peacefully.<p>

Maria on the other hand was in a hurry pouring coffee in her cup, and on the floor at the same time.

"babe I don't think the floor likes coffee" he said as he chuckled.

"Hahaha so not funny, can't u see I'm so late" she said drinking her coffee.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you should make the floor drink coffee yanoo" he said smirking.

She glares at him "shut up Randall" she says looking at her watch. "OH CRAP. I should get going" she said rushing to get out the door.

Randy goes after her; at the door "no bye" he says pretending to look sad.

She rolls her eyes then smiles "bye baby" she says as she kisses him.

He kisses back. "That's more like it, damn you're a good kisser" he says smirking at her.

"I know" she says as she winks/smiles and walks to her car waving bye to him.

He smiles and waves back.

Now at Maria's work. She works as a fashion designer with her two besties, Mickie and Kelly. She loves her job, she always dreamed of designing clothes with her best friends.

Maria comes and opens the door to the boutique. "Hey ladies sorry I'm late" she said rushing inside.

"No problem were use to it" Mickie said chuckling.

Maria laughs and sits in her chair "so I've got these real hot designs for the winter line, can't wait to show you guys" she said opening her drawing pad, and getting her pencils out.

Just then Kelly walks in. "Hey chicas" she said smiling big. "What's happening" she said smiling bigger than ever.

"hey Kellz u seem a little too happy today" Maria said.

"Not that it's a bad thing but what's going on girl" Mickie said nudging her.

Kelly squeals "Ahhhhh, ok" she said smiling big. "Cody proposed to me last night!"

"OMG! Tats soo great congrats" Maria said hugging her tight.

"Tats soo exciting girl I'm so happy for you" Mickie said joining the hug.

Maria breaks the hug. "Wait you did say yes rite?" she said looking at Kelly.

"Ria seriously? Of course I did I love him" Kelly said back.

"ok ok chill jus making sure" Maria said smiling big and hugging her again.

Let's go to Randy at his work. He works with his best friends; Cody and John. They work as computer engineers.

Randy opens the door and sees the guys. "Hey guys" he said as he gives them a guy handshake.

"Hey dude what's up" John said.

"ahh nothing just crazy morning with Ria" Randy said laughing.

"I dont think i wanna know" Cody said laughing.

"Yeah, so whats up with ya'll" Randy said sitting down.

"Nothing just planning Lily and Lucy's birthday" John said.

"cool cool, sounds fun, I better be invited" Randy said.

"yeah you are man" John said laughing. "So how about you Cody, you said you had something to tell us?"

"Yeah you did, what is it" Randy said remembering.

"Yeah, you guys are invited to my wedding" Cody said smiling big.

"Damn" Randy said shocked. "You told her already, man congrats" he said giving him a man hug.

"yeah man, i had to one day, so I just did yesterday, and she said yes, and she loved the ring." Cody said.

"Man no more being single no more, welcome to me and Randy's club" he said laughing.

Now let's go to the Orton household, after work. Maria is preparing dinner, and Randy just came back.

Randy enters the house, goes in the kitchen quietly, goes to Maria and covers her eyes from the back. "Guess who?"

"My very annoying husband" she said laughing, and turning around.

Randy uncovers her eyes. "Your very sexy husband" he says, taking her waist and gives her a kiss.

She kisses back. "mhmm yes you are sexy and yummy" she said and pecks his lips again, and smiles

"Nah your way yummier my little red" he said smiling.

"So how was work? She said turning around to proceed her cooking.

"Just the average" he said looking at her from the back. "Ohhh yeah Cody finally asked Kelly to marry her"

"Oh yeah kellz was mad excited, Im soo happy for her, it's about time they did" she said laughing.

"Yeah, there planning on having a summer wedding. Remember ours?" he said hugging her from the back.

"Of course, how could I forget. It was the happiest day of my life" She said smiling.

"Not mine, the worst actually. I got stuck with you the rest of my life" he said pretending ot groan, and smiled, and was backing away from her.

"Oh no you didn't" She said laughing and chasing him.

"Yes I did" he said running from her and laughing.

She ran and chased him. She finally got him and pinned him down on the couch. "Now say that again" she said on top of him.

"I love you" he said innocently, smirked and kissed her lips.


	2. IM WHAT?

**OKAY guys, chapter 2 :)  
>Soo you guys needa commentReview or else imma think you guys dont like this story.  
>Oh and tell me what you think about the story so far.<strong>

Let's go to Lunch with the girls. There at their favorite restaurant, enjoying and talking about life. Maria is wearing black jeans, a white tee, and a leather black jacket. Mickie is wearing khaki pants, and a hoodie; and Kelly is wearing a plain dress with tights and a cardigan.

Kelly is eating a chicken salad, "Dang this is good, and not to mention healthy"

Maria is eating a huge chicken grilled sandwich; which is not normally what she eats. "Mhmm not as good as mine" she said taking a huge bite.

"Dang Ria your hungry, Randy doesn't give you enough food to eat at home" Mickie said laughing.

Maria laughs. "I don't know I'm just hungry I guess" She said.

Kelly laughs. "So guys we so have to go find my wedding dress soon!" she said excited.

"OMG I know girl, I can't wait either, have any ideas for the dress" Mickie said.

"Well I want a white strapless dress for sure and-" Kelly said but stopped as she looked at Ria.

Maria was covering her mouth, looking sick, and running to the bathroom.

"What? what happened to her, she was just fine" Mickie said getting up.

"I don't know lets go see if she's ok" Kelly said getting up and goes after her.

Maria is in the bathroom stall, throwing up.

Kelly and Mickie enter the bathroom. "Ria? you ok" Kelly said hearing someone throwing up and goes there.

Mickie knocks on the stall. "Maria is that you?" Mickie asked concerned.

Kelly opens the stall. "Omg Ria are you okay?" Kelly said leaning over and holding Maria's hair back.

Maria is leaning over the toilet and still throwing up a little.

"Here hun take this" Mickie said giving her a napkin.

Maria takes it and wipes her mouth. "Thanxs" Maria says.

"What happened you were just fine before" Kelly asked concerned.

Maria goes over to the sink and rinses her mouth. "I dont know what happened, its probably the food or something" She said.

"But you liked it so much, are u sure your okay" Mickie asked putting her hand on Maria's back.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, its nothing." Maria said.

"Okay sweetie, lets take you home then" Kelly said.

Lets go to them in the Car. Kelly is driving, while Maria is in the front seat beside her, and Mickie in the back.

"So you sure your fine right" Mickie said looking at Ria.

"Yeah micks I am, dont worry it was nothing" Maria said reassuring her.

"Ria its not nothing, maybe its serious" Kelly said.

"What could be serious about throwing up a little" Maria said.

"Not just throwing up, your appetite has changed I mean come on girl you never ate a huge chicken sandwich like that, before" Mickie said.

"Yeah, and didn't you tell us, you gained a couple of pounds" Kelly said driving.

Mickie's eyes widen. "oh..my..god" She looks at Ria then Kelly whose driving.

Kelly looks back at Mickie. "whats soo oh my god?" She said.

Maria sat there confused and looked at Mickie.

"The last time that happened to me was when I found out I was pregnant with lily and Lucy" Mickie said.

Kelly's mouth drops. "OH MY fuckin gosh, MARIAS PREGNANT!" Kelly yelled.

Maria sat there shocked as well. "Mickie no I am not" She shaking her head no.

"Come on Ria look at all those signs, there all for pregnancy." Mickie said.

Maria sat there speechless. "No i cant be-"

"When was the last time randy and you had sex." Kelly asked.

Maria raised her eyebrow. "What? What is this going to prove?" Maria said.

"Just answer the question." Mickie said straight forward.

"fine" she said thinking. "um about 2 months ago"

"see your pregnant" Mickie said.

" what that doesn't prove anything" Maria said looking at Mickie.

"yes it does ria, fine if you don't believe us let's do a pregnancy test" Mickie said looking at her.

Maria looked over to her nervous. "A pregnancy test?"

"yeah you know that tube thingy that you-" Kelly said before Maria cut her off.

"I know what it is kellz! you know what fine i'll do it." Maria said looking out the window.

"okay wanna come to my house and see, I have the tests at home." Mickie said looking over to Maria.

Maria takes a deep breath and says "okay lets go."

Later in Mickie's house, the girls are all hovered around the bathroom. While Maria's inside the bathroom doing the test.

Maria is inside the bathroom, holding the tube in her hands.

"soo? did you do it yet" Kelly yelled excited.

"can you please hurry up, im dying to find out" Mickie said pounding the bathroom door.

a few minutes later Maria comes out of the bathroom with the tube in her hand.

"Sooo" Kelly said nudging Maria "are you preggo?"

Maria gives mickie the tube and sits down on the bed.

Mickie takes the tube and looks at the tube, and screams "OMGG U ARE PREGNANT!"

"no way lemme see" Kelly said taking the tube from Mickie. "OMG GODD RIAA"

Mickie runs to Maria and hugs her. "congrats sweetie!" Mickie said smiling big. "Im so happy for you"

Kelly comes and joins the hug. "omg ur gooing to be a mom, congrats ria" She said excited.

"I dont know guys" Maria blurted out stuttering.

Kelly's smile fades-"what ria? what are you talking about" Kelly turned to her concerned.

Mickie turns to Ria with a serious look on her face. " Maria you are ready, this is what girl dreams of" Mickie said touching Maria's hair.

"I mean I am soo happy, I always wanted to be a family, but this soon" Maria said looking over to her best friends.

"No its not, its the perfect time, for you guys to be a family." Mickie said.

"Yeah, just imagine a cute little baby in your hands." Kelly said putting her hand over Maria's shoulder.

Maria's smiles. "that would be nice. a baby in my arms, that's a dream come true." Maria said.

Mickie smiles, seeing her best friend happy. "thats my ria" Mickie said.

"but do you think randy's ready? I mean how should I tell him?" Maria said looking at them.

"Well you gotta tell him, I remember when I told john we were having twins" Mickie said smiling. " and randy he'll be extra excited, trust me" Mickie said.

"Omg he's going to be so happy, he's so good with kids." Kelly said smiling at the thought of it.

"Yeah he is ria. Do you see him with lily and Lucy? He's more than ready" Mickie said looking at Ria and smiling.

"You know what, your right. I just hope randy wants this, as much as I do." Maria said smiling at her friends. " a Baby" She smiles while rubbing her belly.


	3. News revealed

**CHAPTER 3 woohoo ;)  
>commentreview as usual :P hope u guys like itt**

It was final, Maria was pregnant. She went to the doctor, and it was confirmed. She went with Mickie, the very next day. When Maria found out, she cryed tears of was extremely happy. It was one of the happiest days in her life. But something was still eating her inside; what will Randy feel about this? Is he even ready for this? Is he going to be happy? It was Saturday afternoon, and Maria was going to break the news to Randy. Lets go to Maria whos, in her bedroom, on the phone with Kelly.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Kelly said over the phone.

"today" Maria said taking a deep breath. "Kellz I'm nervous" She said biting her lip.

"Don't be nervous ria, he's going to be super psyched and happy. And how u going to tell him just straight up or what?" Kelly said.

"Not exactly straight up, but don't worry I'll tell you everything" Maria said.

"Oh girl, you better" Kelly said chuckling.

Just then, Randy comes in, sits on the bed, and takes Maria in his arms. Maria smiles, while laying back in his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything" Maria said smiling.

Randy looks at her smile, and slowly starts kissing her ears, and slowly down to her shoulders.

"Stop" Maria giggled and playfully slapped his face gentley. "Kay, girl I'll talk to you later den?" She said.

"Oh, I wonder why?" Kelly said sarcastically. "Bye hun, and good luck" Kelly said smiling.

Maria smiles. "Thanxs, byee" She said, cutting the phone.

"Who was that babe? Mickie?" He said touching her stomach, and cuddling up next to her neck.

She looked down to wear his hand was. "Uh, yeah, I mean no, it was Kelly" she said. "You ready to eat?" she said.

"I am starving actually" he said laughing. He sat up and got out of the bed.

She chuckles slightly. "I'll meet you downstairs okay?" She said looking nervous.

"Alright" he said jogging out of the room and down the stairs.

"Okay Maria, this is it" She said speaking to herself. "Don't be nervous, he'll love it, just watch." She took a deep breath, got the giftbag and headed down the stairs. She was coming down the stairs as she called out for him, "Baby?" She said nervous.

Randy was inside the kitcen, "Yeah Red? whats wrong?" he said coming to the living room.

"Nothing, just wanted to give you a little something" She said smiling and handing him the giftbag. The giftbag was a baby blue color bag, with pink and white tissue paper inside.

Randy smilied, but looked confused. "Whats this" he asked smiling.

"Just something I got for you" she said looking at him.

"Wait, is it our aniversary? My birthday? something else major?" he said.

Maria comes to him and pecks his lips. "Your so cute. Its not our aniversary or your birthday okay." She said.

Randy smiles at her. "Okay then" he said slowly opening the bag.

He opens it and notices its a shirt. "Oh it's a shirt" he said smiling. "Aww babe you shouldn't have" he said looking at her.

Maria looked at him, smiling but was nervous as hell.

He took the shirt out of the bag, and unfolded it and read what it said. His eyes widened. "Babe?" he said looking at her shocked. She stood looking at him, smiling. "Is it true?" he said putting the biggest smile on his face. She smiled, at his happiness and nodded. The shirt wrote "Soon to be World's Greatest Daddy".

"OH MY GOD baby that's great, amazing, omg im speechless." he said excited; he runs to her and grabs her in his arms, picks her up and spins her while  
>kisses her.<p>

Maria kisses back, still up in the air. "Your happy?" she said having tears in her eyes.

"Of course baby, I'm going to be a daddy" he said smiling and putting her down."Your not happy?" he said.

"No, I'm sooo happy" she said smiling. "I just thought you wouldnt be" she said.

"Now why would you think that?" he said looking down at her.

"I dont know, but the good thing is, that you are happy, and that's all that matters" she said smiling.

"Yeah I'm more than happy, you have made me the happiest man, alive. Thank you for that" he said placing his forehead against hers. "I love you" he said smiling and placing his hand on her stomach. "and I love this baby"

She smiles, and places her hand ontop of his. "Your going to be and amazing dad, just like your an amazing husband." she said looking in his eyes.

He smiles. "Your going to be and amazing mom, even though your an awful wife" He said laughing/joking.

She gasps. "Your horrible" she said laughing. "Your never going to change" She said still laughing.

"That's why you love me" he said chuckling. "and you know, im joking right" he said to her.

"yeah, I do, well you better be" she said pounding his chest lightley.

He chuckles. "I am, cuz any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you in his life. And I'm the lucky guy" he smirked. "Now, come on" he said.

"wait? where are we going?" she asked confused.

"You seriously want, to eat dinner at home, after this amazing news?" he said. "Now lets go change, and Imma take my beautiful wife out to dinner, to celebrate" he said smiling sweetley.

"Ohh, your awesome, lets go" she said smiling and kissed his cheek.


	4. Memories

**Hey guys, chapter 4 wooot!  
>sorry if this chapter is a lil boring :l<strong>

Let's go to the next 3 days. Maria and Randy told their families about the big news, they were extactic, and wanted to come see them, but couldn't, due to their own children's school, and business. Maria's sister Janny, was the most excited. She always dreamed of holding her sisters baby one day. Ever since they were little, they use to talk about, how they'll both get married one day and have their first baby. And since she was 2 months pregnant now, they were going to have a summer baby. So everyone could come visit them then. They still hadn't told their friends yet, and were going to tell them today. Maria and Randy invited their gang over for dinner. Let's go to them, all wround the big dinner table.

"Man this chicken is good" Cody said stuffing his mouth.

"Cody!" Kelly said motioning him to eat correctly.

"Don't worry Kellz we all know how Cody is" Maria said laughing.

Everyone laughs. Everyone is having a great time. Even Mickie's twin girls; Lily and Lucy, who are 3 years old. There on the couch coloring their coloring books. Lily and Lucy get along great with Maria and Randy. Maria treats them like, there her own kids.

"Okay guys, we have something to tell you guys." Randy said smiling, and taking Maria's hand.

"I'm pregnant" Maria said loudly while smiling.

"Omg guys" John said shocked. "Thats so-, i mean its about time." he said laughing and coming over to them giving Maria a tight hug, and Randy a hug.

"Yeah, congrats guys. Man, a wedding and a baby to look forward to now" Cody said smiling and hugging them both.

"Yeah, congrats hun, we told ya he'll love it" Kelly said grinning and coming over to give her a tight squeeze.

"They knew?" Randy asked confused and looking at Maria.

"Well yeah, Mickie's the one that actually told me I might be pregnant, and told me to do the test and go to the doctors." Maria said smiling towards Mickie.

"Oh, well thank you Mickie, for making me the worlds happiest guy alive" He said smiling to her.

"Well you know how i do" Mickie said grinning to herself.

"Yeah hun, we all know your the best" John said rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Yeah, you better say that" Mickie said joking.

They continue eating and talking about the baby, and the wedding. They all have a great time, laughing and enjoying each others company. Talking about how their lives changed after high school. Its been 4 years since they have been out of highschool. Mickie, Maria, Randy, and Kelly all went to the same highschool; and they met John and Cody when they started college. Lets go to them, after they have their dinner and are looking through some high school memories, and yearbooks.

"Omg, remember our senior trip to six flags?" Mickie said pointing to the pictures in the album. There was a picture of Mickie, Maria and Randy behind bugs bunny and tweety.

"Oh yeah, that was madd fun" Maria said looking at the pictures. "Yeah, i remember someone was too chicken to take the rides" Maria said sarcastically looking at Randy.

"Hey, its not my fault I'm scared of heights. But come on you liked me holding your arm, all the time" Randy said smirking.

"yeah sure" Maria said laughing.

"Hey hey, not cool, me Cody weren't with you guys in high school" John said.

"Yeah man, I don't wanna see you guys having fun" Cody pouted.

"Too bad" Kelly said sticking her tongue out at Cody. " Remember the prom" she said with a dreamy look on her face. "Ted dibease, aka, my DATE" she said trying to make Cody jealous. "Now, he was hot" Kelly said looking at Cody's face.

"Oh no you didn't, first you diss me, then you make me feel less hot" Cody said laughing.

Maria laughs. "Prom, was one of the best nights of my life" She said looking at Randy.

"Yeah, cuz you went with me" he smirked. "but nah, it was really fun though, i remember it like it was yesterday" he said smiling to her.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. You were together back in high school. And remember you guys were voted cutest couple?" Mickie said looking at the yearbook of a picture of Randy and Maria in the hallways holding hands.

"Yeah, i can't believe how long I've been with this idiot" Maria said.

"HEY!" he said laughing.

"but I gotta agree, we've been together since highschool. That's something now. We've been through alot together, and I want that to last forever" Randy said squeezing Maria's hand.

"aww babe. Why do you say so sweet things?" she said as she cupped his face and pecked his lips.

"aww" Kelly and Mickie said.

"awww" Cody and John said immitating them, and doing girly motions.

Kelly and Mickie smacked the back of their heads.

"owww" thy both said at the same time.

Maria and Randy both laugh. They continue looking through the albums and all the memories, laughing and smiling at the memories. It was getting late, and Lily and Lucy were getting sleepy, so they all said there byes and left. Now let's go to Randy and Maria getting ready for bed.

Maria was sitting on the bed, she already changed and was wearing a white tanktop and blue stripped pajamas, with her hair in a messy bun. Randy was in the bathroom getting changed.

"today was fun right?" she said, looking down figeding with her nails.

"yeah it was, to all get together, we should do it more" he said getting out of the bathroom. He came over to the bed, in his pijamas and a shirt. "but I am tired" he said yawning and stretching his arms out. He took his shirt off and went to the dresser to drink a cup of water.

"ohh, my hubby, still has that body huh?" Maria said smirkig as she looked at him from the bed, checking him out.

"ohh yeahhhh" he said flexing his muscles for her and laughing. He came over to the bed and got in. "good night my baby" he said.

"good night" she said smiling.

"I wasn't talking to you" he said leaning forward a little. "I was talking about my baby," he said as he sat up, picked up her shirt a little and kissed her stomach. "good night baby" he said to her stomach, and rubbed it and looked at her. She pretended to look shocked, as she opened her mouth wide open.

"oh no you didn't" she said laughing. "But I like to see that" She said. "well goodnight then" she said turning her back towards him, and snuggling next to her pillow.

He looked at her back, layed down on the bed and cuddled with her, putting his muscular arms gentley around her. "good night Red, I love you" he said smiling as he kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled and said "I love you more"

"impossible" he said smiling and closing his eyes.


	5. Im Scared

**CHAPTERRR 5! hopee you likee  
>COMMENTREVIEWWW**

Its been a month, and Maria is 3 1/2 months pregnant. She's having these crazy cravings, and crazy morning sickness. Her stomach is still flat and little. She went to the doctor with Randy, to see there first sonogram. Hospitals usually freak Randy out, but he really wanted to be there with Maria, to see their child. He went and he didnt faint once; which is a miracle! It was the most beautiful thing, the've seen. It was amazing, how they saw there baby for the first time. Lets go to the following next days.

"Omg, in a few months, I'm going to look like a huge hippo" Maria said looking in the full size mirror.

Randy laughed, as he saw her with a frown on her face. "Yeah, you are" he said.

She gasps, shocked at his response. "Your suppose to say, your still going to look beautiful" she said as she walked over to him, smacking the back of his head.

"First of all oww" he said holding the back of his head. "and second, if i would, i'd be lying" he said smirking and laughing at her.

Maria glares at him, as she crosses her arms. "Your mean" She said about to walk away.

Her rolls his eyes and smiles as he reaches for her hand and twirls her around, putting his hands on her hips. "And you can't take a joke" he said looking at her.

"It's not that I can't take a joke, because i know you are joking its just- ugh forget it" Maria said trying to turn around.

"hey" he said stopping her. "No, tell me" he said looking at her.

She sighs. "Its nothing Randy, really" she said looking down.

"Babe, just tell me" he said lifting her chin up.

"Its just, we're going to be parents now, and we have to become more responsible, not joke around all the time. A babys going to be in the house in a few months." She said looking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe," he said looking in her eyes and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I know, and don't worry we're going to be the best parents. As long as we stick together, support one another, care about each other like we do, everthiing will be alright" he said.

"Randy, I'm scared" She said to him.

"Scared about what" he said taking her in his arms and sitting down on their bed.

"Its just, we're going to have a baby. It's one of the most beautiful thing that can happen to anyone, but it comes with a lot of responsibilty. I mean we just got use to taking care of ourselves, and now a little baby." she said laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah, its not going to be easy, but we're going to do whatever it takes. We're going to give this baby all the love and care we can. So don't be scared" Randy said kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She smiles. "I can't wait till our baby's in our hands" She said smiling.

"Me either" he said smiling and putting his head on top of hers. "But if I were you i could wait" he said chuckling.

"Huh?" She said getting off his chest and looking at him. "Whatya mean"

"I mean, the deliever day?" he said looking at her. "You forgot about that" he said chuckling.

She chuckles. "It's not going to be that bad, is it" she said looking at him.

"I hope not, I don't wanna see my Red in pain. But from what i heard, i heard its pretty bad" he said.

"Your suppose to be telling me, the opposite of that" Maria said hitting his arm.

"hey, whats with all the hitting" He said holding his arm, pretending to be in pain.

She groaned. "Ugh, now I'm scared, thanxs Randall" she said.

"dont mention it" he said with a slight chuckle.

Let's go to Kelly and Cody who are sitting and cuddling on the couch, looking through wedding magazines.

"wow, this is soo beautiful" Kelly said pointing to a whitish cream strapless Cinderella like dress.

"yeah, it is" he said looking at her.

"omg, no look at this one" she said jumping up/excited.

He laughs at her excitement. "you do know we still have 5 months till our wedding right?" he chuckled.

She glares at him. "and your point is" she said folding her arms.

"um, I love you?" he said innocentley.

"nice save Rhodes" she said rolling her eyes. "I just want everything to be perfect" she said.

"it'll be the most perfect day for me no matter what, cuz I'm going to marry the most beautif girl in the world" he said looking in her eyes.

Kelly smiles, leans in and kisses him. He takes her on top of his lap still kissing her. He starts tickling her.

"codyyyy!" she squeals and laughs. "stopp it" she said playfully hitting his arm and laughing.

He smirks while still tickling her. "on one condition" he said.

"okay okay anything!" she said squealing and still laughing hysterically. He smiles deviosly, picks her up and goes to their bedroom.

"ohh rhodes" she said giggling as he took her up the stairs.


	6. I'm all yours

Maria and Randy still don't know if the baby is a boy or girl; and want to be surprised. Now its been 1 more month, and Maria is almost 5 months pregnant. Her belly, is big and round now. Randy always makes fun of her, telling her she walks like a penguin; which she does. He actually makes penguin, her new nickname. Today is Lily and Lucy's 4th birthday. They all have been invited to the birthday party in the Cena household. Maria, Randy, Kelly and Cody are all over at Randy's and Maria's house, waiting to go. Randy is wearing a white plain shirt, with black shorts; Cody was wearing a blue designed shirt with white shorts. Maria was wearing a flower thick strapped dress with hair in a messy ponytail; Kelly was wearing a blue plain dress, in her usual straight hair.

Kelly and Maria are in the bedroom looking at Maria's sonograms from the doctors.

"omg aww" Kelly said smiling.

"I know isn't it the cutest?" Maria said smiling and looking at the sonogram.

"duhh, it's amazing, so you guys seriously don't wanna know if it's a boy or girl?" Kelly said looking at Maria.

"idk, I am seriously dyinggg to find out!" Maria said all excited. "but we want it to be a surprise" she said smiling big.

"Can you come out already little guy" Kelly said kneeling over and talking to Maria's stomach. "I can't wait till you come to this world yanoo. So could you not make us wait any longer." she said.

Maria chuckles but suddenly felt something. "oww" she said softly.

"what happened, are you okay?" Kelly said looking up to her, making sure her best friend was okay.

Maria smiles and laughs. "yeah, the baby just kicked, I think the baby's talking back to you Kelly" Maria said chuckling while placing her hand on her stomach.

"aww" Kelly said smiling at Maria.

"are you guys ready yet" Cody said walking into the room.

"yeah, what have you been doing her for so long" Randy said coming behind him. "come on we're going to be late" he said going over to Maria. He took her hand and helped her up. "let's go penguin" he said chuckling.

Kelly and cody both laugh. "penguin? That's something you don't hear everyday" Cody said laughing.

"yeah, why penguin?" Kelly said confused and chuckling.

"Have you seen the way she walks now" Randy said joking around.

Maria rolls her eyes but laughs with them." I like being a penguin. So ha." she said sticking her tongue out at Randy.

They all laugh and head downstairs, into the car and drive to the cena household. They arrive in about 10 minutes. They all get out of the car, get the presents out of the trunk and head over to the front door.

Cody reached for the doorbell, and rang it continously.

"Cody! Have patience" Kelly said hitting his arm.

Just then John came and opened the door with a party hat on his head.

"hey guys" John said. "just in time, we're about to cut the cake" he said. "come on".

They all greeted John and came inside. Everything was pink. The balloons, the party hats, plates, cake everything! It was a princess wonderland. Lily and Lucy  
>were both wearing the same princess dress but in different colors. They looked so cute, with their tiaras in there blond hair. Maria and Randy went over to Lily and Lucy.<p>

"Awwhh, my two favorite princesses, happy birthday" Maria said smiling at them and hugging them both.

Lily and Lucy smile and hug her back. "thank you aunty Maria" they both said.

"Hey, don't forget to give your uncle Randy some love" he said kneeling down to them and giving them a hug. "and these are for you princesses, from me and Maria, Happy Birthday" he said smiling and giving then there presents.

Lily and Lucy both gasp at how big the two presents were. "wow, its so big" they say smiling big. "Thank you uncle Randy and aunt Maria" Lily and Lucy say, attacking them with another hug.

"aww, look at them" Mickie said to John.

John smiles seeing them. "there going to be really good parents" he said looking at them playing with Lily and Lucy.

They all get together and start cutting the cake. They all started singing happy birthday and started feeding the girls cake. The cake was a pink icing, chocloate castle cake. Everyone enjoyed it, especially Maria; who ate 3 pieces. Every since she was pregnant she craved cake! Just then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" John said licking his fingers, eating the cake.

He goes over the door and opens it. It was Stacy Kiebler; who wore a very short black dress. She looked like she was going to a club rather than a four year olds birthday party. She works with Randy and the guys. She has a thing for Randy. She alway flirts with him, talks to him, and wants help from him only. Randy tries to stay away from her, but can't really, since she works with him. Maria hates Stacy. Stacy hates Maria.

"Oh hey Stace. Glad you could make it" John said smiling, letting her in.

"Hey, are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world" Stacy said with a chessy smile on her face. She comes in and goes over to Lily and Lucy, hugs them and gives them there presents. She goes over to Kelly, Cody and Mickie and says hi and everything. Now she's approaching Maria and Randy.

"Randyyy" Stacy said in her high squeeky voice. She goes over and attacks him with a hug.

"Hey" he said hugging her back a little.

"Maria, wow, you look, umm... big" Stacy said chuckling.

"Gee, thanxs for noticing" Maria said with sarcasm. "And you look like a slut" Maria said in her head.

Stacy chuckles, but looks at Maria with a attitude, and turns to Randy.

"soo, how have you been?" Stacy said with a flirty smile.

"Uhm, good, everythings perfect" Randy said smiling over to Maria.

"Oh, well thats good" Stacy said smiling and looking at him. "Ugh, even though I've been on vacation I missed working with you so much" She said touching his hand a little.

Maria stands behind them totally getting ignored.

"Ohh, well-" he said chuckling awkwardly.

"But its okay, now that my vacation is over, I can see you everday" Stacy said smiling big.

"yeah, glad to have you back, we missed you too" Randy said smling slightly.

"Of course, everyone misses me." Might I saw, you look very nice" She said.

Maria looks at Randy while crossing her arms.

Randy coughs awkwardly. "Uh thanxs" he said kinda feeling awkward that Stacy was flirting with him infront of his wife! He looks over to Maria who gives him a attitude and walks off. He sighs. "I'll be right back" he said rushing before he heard Stacys response.

Stacy stood there with a angry look on her face. She groaned "ughh". "That bitch" she mumbled and stomped out to get a drink.

Randy goes over and finally finds Maria in the background watching a bunch of kids play in the playground. He goes over to her and sits down next to her on the bench.

"watching the kids? Ehh" he said to her.

"yeah? Why don't you go flirt with little miss plastic" Maria said.

"little miss plastic?" he said chuckling.

"you heard me" she said looking at him.

He chuckled. "Just get to know her first" He said.

"No thank you, I don't want to be friends with some slut" She said. "Seriously? who wears that to a 4 year olds birthday party?" Maria said.

"yeah, I dont know, she just dresses like that" Randy said.

Maria just rolls her eyes.

"She's not that bad yanoo? She just flirts with everyone its her personality." Randy said.

"First of all, yeah she is bad, she's a bitch. You know she didnt even say a proper hello to me" Maria said looking at Randy. "And second, no she doesn't flirt with everyone, only you" She said mad. "I know woman like her, she think she can have any man, just because she shows too much skin" she said. "And you better, not ever flirt back to her, or have anything to do with that woman!" She said glaring at him.

"Woah, I would never, I'm all yours" He said smiling innocentley.

"Yeah you better say that and mean it" Maria said smiling at him.

"I do mean it" Randy said kissing her hands. 


	7. Im ridiculous?

**Okayy chapter 7. Tell me what you guys think. And guys review and comment!**

Lets go to the next couple of days with the girls at work at the boutique.

"So, did Lily and Lucy like the presents" Maria said sketching a dress on a drawing pad.

"Yeah, they loved it so much, they spent the whole week playing with it" Mickie said chuckling.

Maria smiles, "Thats good" she said.

"Are you alright? Your kinda down today" Kelly said looking at Maria.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess" Maria said sitting back in her seat.

"Oh, you sure nothing else" Mickie said.

"Yeah, but I am so exhausted these days, don't feel like getting outta bed" Maria said laying her head down in her hands.

"Hun, go home then" Kelly said coming over to her.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll handle everything here" Mickie said. "And anyways now that your pregnancy is getting closer your going to be feeling more tired, you need rest" she said.

"No, I think I can survive, one day" Maria said.

Kelly looks at her. "I know you can't , don't worry go home and rest" She said stroking Maria's hair.

Maria looks at both of them. "Are you guys sure?" she asked.

"Of course" Mickie said. "You want one of us to drop you home?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Maria said getting up to get her bag.

"No, I'll drop you" Kelly said getting up.

Maria looks at Kelly. "Kelly, its okay I'll go, and besides I wanted to go for a little walk in the fresh air" she said reasurring her friends.

"You positive" Kelly said looking at Maria.

"Yes mom" Maria said rolling her eyes at her playfully. She gives each girl a hug and goes out the door.

She comes home, cleans alittle, watches tv, decides to read a book and takes a quick nap. This is what she needed, just a relaxed day. Now she decides to take a bubble bath. She gets in the bathroom and just relaxs as she sits in the bathtub. The candles on the side, the music on, the sweet smell of vanilla, everyting was so peacful. Suddenly her cell phone rings. She goes over to the side of the bathtub, to get her phone and picks it up.

"Hello" her sweet angelic voice said.

"Hey, babe" Randy said in his deep voice.

"Hey Randall" She said as a bright smile arose on her lips. "Whats up, when you coming home, your usually early" she said. She could hear loud music in the background.

"Nothing" he said screaming into the phone, trying to hear what Maria was saying, but couldn't because of everyone screaming and dancing in the bar.

"Why are you screaming" Maria said, confused at where he was. "And where are you?"

"Yeah yeah Stace hold up" Randy said into the phone but was talking to Stacy who was next to him.

Maria's smile faded. "Where the fuck is he" she said in her head.

"Babe, I just called to tell you, me and the guys, oh and Stacy are out to Celebrate our bosses birthday. So I'm going to be home late alright? Don't wait up for me." He said.

"Oh alright" She said a little disappointed. She wanted him to be home today.

"Okay? bye babe, Love you and give the baby my love" Randy said smiling.

She smiles. "Love you too" She said cutting the phone. "Daddy sends his love" She said patting her stomach and smiling. She gets out of the tub, and wears her pijamas. She goes downstairs eats her dinnner while watching Dancing with the stars. She starts falling asleep on the couch. Later in about 4 hours she starts waking up on the couch and groans, then hears the garage open and close. "Ugh, Stupid husband" She said. She walks to the Kitchen and waits for Randy with a mad look on her face and her arms crossed.

Randy comes in stumbling and knocked up, and sees the glare on Maria's face. "Oh Ria, I thought you'd be asleep by now" he said.

"Do you even know what time it is" Maria said.

"Sorry I'm late Red, everyone wouldn't let me leave, and the bar was packed!" he said.

"Yeah whatever. and you smell like smoke and alcohol!" She said mad.

"Well, you now the bar, and Stace shes crazy" He said.

"God, she's everywhere you are" Maria said annoyed.

"Oh come on Ria, she works with us, she had to be there." Randy said.

"She's the only girl there. And she only hangs out with you! does she go to the bathroom with you too!" She said getting angry.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous!" He said getting mad.

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous?" She said. "Well your the one, spending more time with other women then your wife!" She said.

"It's not like that, she just works with us, I can't help that" He said looking at her.

"Then fire her!" Maria said, looking at him.

"I can't do that. I'm not the boss, and anyways she really nice, and not that bad, like you characterize her as" Randy said.

"I would never be friends, with some slut, or whor-" She said as he cut her off.

"Maria! you have no right to call her that, when you dont even know her. She is still nice, but you..." He said

"I'm the bitch, right" Maria said.

"I never said that!" Randy said pissed off.

"Yeah but you meant it! Yeah Maria's the bitch, and Stacy is so fucking perfect" Maria said angry as hell. " You probably wish, that you've married her and not me!"

Maria Enough!" he shouted at her.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am Furious right now" Maria said shouting.

"And, crazy jealous for no reason!" he said.

"Oh now I'm jealous huh? Randy I- Why do you have lipstick on your shirt" She said looking at his shirt closley and pulling at his shirt collar.

"Uh..I" randy said looking nervous as ever.

Maria glares at him. "Did she kiss you?"

"I didn't kiss her back!" Randy said quickly.

She becomes more furious as ever. "You have some nerve Orton" she said.

"I said, I didnt kiss her back. She was drunk and when I turned my head her lipstick went on my shirt!" He said.

"And I should believe you?" She said glaring at him.

"Of course, Im your husband, your suppose to trust me" he said yelling.

"I'm not sure if I can" Maria said wanting to cry.

"Whatever Maria, I dont care. I'm really not in the mood, and tired as hell, I'm going to bed" he said.

Maria gets annoyed, and fed up with everything. "Not in our room, you don't" She said.

"It's our room Ria, not only yours" he said kinda fed up with everything.

"Well, today its mine only" Maria said leaving him and going to their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck.." He said mad and went to one of the spare rooms.


	8. The dress

Now it's the next morning. Maria is already downstairs, eating her breakfast. Randy comes in rushing downstairs.

"Wow, you couldn't even wake me up!" Randy said coming in the kitchen.

"No" She said continuing eating her breakfast ignoring him bacause she's still mad.

He rolls his eyes at her. "Whatever" he said grabbing a toast from the toaster.

Maria sits there and watches him.

"Well, I'm leaving" he said going out the door. "But I don't think you care, so whatever" he said before leaving.

Maria watches him leave and sighs in disbelief. She gets her bags, and starts to make her way out the door. She gets in her car and drives to the boutique. It was a nice sunny bright day. The birds were chirping and the sun was beaming. The streets were filled with kids playing in the park, couples walking; everything and everyone was so happy; except for her. She reached the boutique in about 8 minutes, and headed to go inside.

"Hey Ria, whats up" Kelly said coming to sit at her desk.

"Nothing" Maria said in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong Hun? Tired again" Mickie said coming to Maria.

"No, randy's just an ass" Maria said sighing.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"We got into a fight yesterday night" Maria said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Wow, that's kinda rare. You and randy barely get into fights" Mickie said.

"I know, ughh" Maria groaned.

"Hun, don't get too stressed, it's not good for the baby" Kelly said looking at Maria. "Now what was the fight about?"

Maria tells her best friends everything that happened last night and how\what he did today.

"I hate Stacy soo much! She's ruining my life!" Maria said.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! did i just hear that Randy and Stacy kissed?" Kelly said shocked, and her eyes widen.

"Well according to Randy, She kissed him, and he didn't kiss back" Maria said.

"Sorry Ria, put I'm kinda on Randy with this one" Mickie said admitting the truth.

"What?" Maria said.

"He's so in love with you, he's head over heels for you, he would never cheat on you." Mickie said.

"Ugh Micks, Your my friend not suppose to side with me not him" Maria said.

"I am! but Randy is kinda right too"Mickie said.

"I just- UGHH" Maria said screaming.

"Hey, just calm down, its not good for the baby" Kelly said.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to go out for some air" Maria said leaving the room.

After a couple of minutes, Maria comes back, relaxed and calm.

"Okay, I'm back" Maria said.

"Good, so your okay right" Mickie asked her.

"Yeah, well for now" Maria said.

"Good" Kelly said smiling. "So omg guys guess what?"

"What" Mickie said.

"We're going to go shop for my dress today, and you guys are coming" Kelly said excited.

Maria looked at her. Kelly looked at her back. "Now your coming, before you say anything else" Kelly said.

"Ugh fine" Maria said. "Just because we're going to find a bridal dress for you" Maria said smiling.

"Yay, Going wih Mickie isn't as fun" Kelly said joking around.

Mickie glares at Kelly. "I hate you" she said to Kelly.

Maria chuckles. " I love you guys soo much".

They all continue, working; helping customers and designing more clothes until 4 o clock. Then they head over to their car and head to the mall. They shop in almost all the bridal stores in the mall. everyone is exhausted except for Kelly, who wants her dress today. She's full of energy, tries so many bridal dresses, but doesn't find "the one". Now there was only one bridal dress store left; it was one of the biggest stores in the mall.

"Okay, this is the last store" Mickie said

"Finally" Maria said in a tired tone.

"Hey guys, this is suppose to be fun, and you guys are just not having fun" Kelly said pouting.

"Well I am exhausted because of this state I'm in" Maria said pointing to her huge belly.

Kelly laughs. "Come one" Kelly said dragging her inside.

They all continue to look through the racks, until Kelly screams. Maria and Mickie both go over to the other side of the shop, where they heard the scream.

"Oh my gosh, what happened" Maria said to Kelly.

Kelly stood there frozen while holding a dress.

"Hello, earth to Kelly" Mickie said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Loook" Kelly stuttered and showed them the dress.

The dress was a gorgeous dream wedding gown. It had Crystal beads and pearl beads accentuate and beautiful embroidery on the top. And the bottom was a cinderella poof. It was everything Kelly every wanted. She finally found one!

"Omg, that is beautiful" Maria said feeling the fabric. "And you wanted one exactly like this!" Maria said.

"absolutley! go try it girl" Mickie said pushing Kelly to the fitting room.

"Ohkayy okay" Kelly said grinning and jumping up and down to the dressing room.

Maria and Mickie both laugh at her excitment.

Kelly goes inside and tries the dress on. When she comes out of the fitting room, everyone is shocked. She looked so beautiful in that dress. It was perfect on her. Kelly twirled herself around, looking at the mirror, smiling to herself. Without hesiatation she goes and pays for the dress.


	9. No more fighting

It's the very next day, and Maria and Randy haven't even uttered a word to each other since the fight 2 days ago. Randy sleeps in the guest room still, while Maria in her room. Lets go to Maria in the boutique, in the early morning.

"So still no talking of the love birds huh" Mickie said.

"Nope, he won't even try now" Maria said like she cared less.

"Come on Ria, this fight is going way beyond, just make up already" Kelly said.

"I don't know ok? I do miss him, but if he's better off without me then so be it" Maria said.

"Whatever suits you then. Anyways I'm going to go help those customers" Kelly said pointing to the group of young girls entering the boutique.

"While she helps them, I'm going to get the boxes from the basement" Maria said to Mickie.

"No Ria, you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy" Mickie said. "I'll do it later" she said.

"Micks, don't worry, there empty" Maria said walking towards the basement.

"Oh right" Mickie chuckled. "Just be careful going down there" Mickie said.

Maria goes down the stairs, and looks for the empty boxes. She finally finds the box up on a high self. She reaches for the ladder besides it. She starts climbing on the ladder and feels her heel go through the ladder. "Oh my go-" She said before she fell on the floor. She felt a great amount of pain sharp through her stomach.

Mickie and Kelly both her a loud thump. "Hey Ria, you.. alright" Kelly said from upstairs.

Maria stays on the floor aand groans in pain. Mickie and Kelly both run down the stairs.

"Oh my god Ria! are you ok" Mickie said rushing to go to her side.

Maria groans. "No, it hurts" Maria said crying and cluthing her stomach.

They both pick Maria up gentley and rush her to the hosptital right away.

Now lets go to Randy and Cody, who had a day off, and were chillin playing a game of Basketball.

"Wow, this stupid fight between you guys is still going on" Cody said as he shot a ball in the hoop.

"Mm hum" Randy nodded. "She's so unreasonable" Randy said, shooting hoops.

"Damn, you got it rough" Cody said chuckling.

"Shut up!" Randy scolded back.

"Don't take your angry out at me geesh" Cody said.

"Sorry dude, just need to get things straight. Need to get awayfrom her a lil." Randy said. Just then his phone rings, he looks at the id and sees its doesnt pick it up, he turns his phone off and continues shooting hoops.

"Your not going t pick it up" Cody asked.

"No, its Mickie and Kelly, there just going to yell at me more." Randy said.

"Ohhh...kkk" Cody said.

They continue playing basketball, having fun and not worrying about they don't know,what just happened to Maria. Mickie has been trying to call them, but no one picks up. Lets go to Maria in the hospital.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Orton" The doctor said.

"I'm okay, I guess. Did anything happen to the baby, is the baby fine" Maria said worried.

"Uhm, yes your baby is completley fine" the doctor said smiling. "Nothing to worry about" he said. "If you need anything just ring" He said smiling and walking out the door.

"Thank god your fine" Maria said smiling and placing her hand on her stomach. "I would hate my self so much, if anything happened to you" she said. Then she starts thinking about Randy. "I'm so stupid, this whole fight is stupid, i just want it to end.." She said and sighed.

Now lets go to Cody and Randy. Thev'e been playing for 3 hours and still don't know Maria is in the hospital. Now Cody goes, to his bag and notices 12 missed calls.

"Shit man" Cody mumbles. "All from Mickie?" he said confused. He calls her, and his smile soon fades when she tells him what happened.

"Hey dude, one more round. I wanna beat your ass some more!" Randy said chuckling while still shooting hoops.

Cody goes over to Randy and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Randy.." Cody said in a low voice.

"Whats wrong dude" Randy asks.

"There was an accident" Cody said.

"What! is Kelly ok?" Randy said concerned.

"Yeah she is. But Maria-" Cody said looking at him.

Randy feels his heart drop. "w-What?" Randy said.

"We gotta go to the hospital, come on" Cody said running to his car.

Randy runs behind him as fast as he can. "What happened to her? is she alright? is the baby okay?" Randy said worried and sick to the stomach. "Oh god, I hope there okay" He said whispering to himself.

"We gotta go there to see, come on" Cody said almost yelling and driving off to the hospital with Randy.

They reach the hospital, in about 10 minutes, and Randy gets out the car as fast as he could and ran to the hospital. He tries to run inside but the girl in the front desk stops him.

"You need to tell me, who you need to see sir" The girl said.

"Maria- Maria Orton, where is she" Randy asked panting.

"Okay, room 201" She said.

"Thank you" Randy said before running off to find Maria.

Mickie sees Randy and goes up to him mad. "Well look who finally decided to come" Mickie said mad.

"Mickie i know, i know im a jerk. I just wanna see my wife now" Randy said.

"Okay but don't you dare make her even more mad!" Kelly said warning him.

"I won't" Randy said and went inside her room. He quietly walks inside her room. He sees her looking out the window. "Red?" He said coming towards her.

She looks at him, but then looks away from him.

"Ria, are you okay" He said sitting next to her and putting hius hand on hers.

"Yeah I'm okay, and so is the baby" Maria said looking down.

"How did this happen" Randy said lifting her chin up.

"Seriously? don't ask if you don't care" Maria said looking in his eyes.

"Ria, don't be ridiculous, of course i care. I love you" He said looking in her eyes. "Honey, I am soo very sorry" He said taking her hands.

"Yeah sorry." She scoffed sarcastically. "I have been here all day, alone. and god knows where you have been!" Maria said.

"Babe im so sorry, my phone was off." Randy said. "Ria" he said stroking her cheek. "I love you oh so very much..and this baby" he said placing his hands on her stomach. "I don't want to fight with you no more. I want this to be a special time for us. I am so sorry for the way i acted. I was a total jerk and ass, whatever you call it. I just want everything back to normal." he said looking in her eyes, and tilting her forehead forward so he can kiss it.

Maria looks at him, and starts having tears in her eyes. "noo Im sorry" Shee said.

Randy pulls her in for a hug, and wraps his arms around her. "I love you" he said kissing the top of her head. "No more fighting.."


	10. Everythings back

**Chapterr 10! WOOOOOOTT  
>Thanxs for the reviews guys! yuh guys rockkk! :D<br>Review again on this chapterrr :P srry if its short and kinda boring. **

Randy and Maria, have finally settled everything, and everything is back to normal. Maria came back from the hospital today. She only spent a night there, because the doctor wanted to make sure her ribs weren't as bruised.

"Ugh, Randy" Maria said looking at the scattered papers on the living room table. "Your such a messy person" She said groaning and picking up the papers.

She picked the papers up, and started looking at em."Randy-" Maria said smiling as she looked at the papers.

"Yes my love" Randy said coming to the living room.

She smiles at him. "Rocking chairss?" she said looking at him.

"Ohh" he said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah.." he said smiling. "But, you werent suppose to know" he said.

"That is really sweet of you" Maria said .

"What can I say, Im the cutest and sweetest arent I?" he said making Maria giggle. H makes his way over to her and smiles at her, holding her around the waist. "Me and the guys were planning on making it, part of the nursery" he said .

"Aww" She said smiling. "The nursery better be perfect" She said turning to him in serious tone, looking at him."Or else!"

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting to her. "The best there ever will be" he said.

He took her hand and proceeded her towards the couch. He flopped down on the couch, and took her in his arms.

"I just want this pregnancy to go really smooth, no more climbing ladders okay" he said flicking her nose playfully.

"No after that accident, I will." she said sarcastically. "But seriously, I want it to go smoothly too."

"Yeah, so no more fights, no matter what" He said rubbing his thumb on her hands.

"Sounds good to me" She said laying her head on his chest.

"You know what sounds good to me" Randy said looking down at her.

"What.." Maria said turning to him.

"Sleeping in my bed today! wooot" He said excited.

Maria rolls her eyes at him and chuckles. "Wooh pee" She said pretending to sound excited.

"Hey, you know, you want to be in my arms all night" Randy smirked.

Maria giggles. "Come here you" She said leaning in, Randy leans in and meets his lips with hers and kisses her gentley.

Looks like the love birds are back! Now lets go to Kelly, showing Cody her dress.

"Oh.. my.. gosh" Cody said looking at her amazed. "How much did that cost now, probably a million dollars!" Cody said.

Kelly looks at him and glares. "Isn't it beautiful. Ugh i hate you" Kelly said disappointed and flooping on the bed.

Cody laughs. "Kellllyyy Kinns" he said coming to her sneakily.

"Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you" She said turning her head away from him.

"You look absolutley beautiful. You look flawless." He said. Kelly gets up and turns to him. He strokes his thumb on her cheek. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever. Soon to be Mrs. Kelly Rhodes. OH! i like the sound of that" Cody said smirking.

Kelly pretends not to smile and tries to have a mad look on her face. Cody looks at her and smiles. She eventually smiles and hugs him tight.

"I lovvee the sound of that!" She said. "Mrs. Rhodes!"

Cody laughs, and kisses his soon to be wife.

In the Cena household, Mickie is preparing dinner, while John plays with the kids. John is playing tea party with his two beautiful girls. He's wearing a tiara and sitting in a tinne tiny chair, pretending to sip tea from the plastic cup. Mickie watches them and chuckles.

"Having fun?" Mickie said chuckling, from the kitchen, watching them

"Yeah, your missing out on the fun yanoo" John said laughing, as he clinged his cup with Lily.

"Yeah mommy, come play!" Lucy said motioning her to come.

Mickie puts the chicken stew on the stove, and goes to her family. She sits on the floor besides John, and starts playing with them. It was the perfect family moment. Noting mattered to them, all that did was having each other by ther sides.


	11. Randellaa?

**Chapter 11 ;) wohoo  
>kinda short, because its only Randy and Maria.<br>Hope you like. Comment/Revieww :D**

Maria is 7 months pregnant now. Now all the Baby name books are out, and the arguments begin.

"We are not naming our child Randy Jr." Maria said looking at him.

"Only if it's a boy!" Randy said. "And if its a girl, something like Randella" he said all happy with a smile on his face.

"Not even!" Maria said looking through the baby book names.

"Come on, those names rock" Randy said pouting.

"No, they don't. I definitally don't want Randy Jr. and what the hell is Randella?" Maria said looking at him with a look.

"Fine do something like Mark then!" Randy said upset, she didn't like the names he picked out.

"I want this baby's name to be something unique, not some original name, like John or Mark!" Maria said.

"John." Randy said chuckling. "so original"

"Yeah, and I don't want that! Hmm" she said flipping through the pages.

"Hey, how about this one" Randy said pointing to a name on the book.

Maria looked at the name, and punched his arm. "Stacy? really. Ohh the nerve" Maria said glaring at him.

Randy looks at her and laughs. "I'm only kidding" he said holding his arm.

"Yeah you better have" She said looking at the book.

He watches her, looking and flipping through the books, as she whines about the names. "Your so cute my Red" he said smiling to her.

"How am I cute, when I'm stressing over which names are the best!" Maria said yelling at the book.

Randy laughs. "See that's what I mean. And don't worry, our baby is going to have a awesome name, no mater what it is" He said.

"Yeah, he/she will definatley have a good name, when I come up with it. " Maria said. "And your not even heping me!" She said.

"What! I am, but you don't like the names I thought of" Randy said.

"So? you could still help me. ugh" Maria said groaning. "And, you said, the nursery would be done by now!" Maria said. "And, you didn't even start!" Maria said.

"I know- I know" Randy said.

"Well then why haven't you started. We have been talking about this, for the past weeks now."Maria said getting mad.

"Your always getting mad at me these days Ria.!" Randy said. "Whatever I do, you always get mad at me!" he said.

Maria sighs and sits down on the chair.

"Whats wrong Riaa" Randy said kneeling down to her.

Maria turns her head down, and starts to cry silentley.

"Hey, hey, whats wrong" Randy said rubbing her knee.

"Everything..I don't like being pregnant." Maria said with tears in her eyes. "I can't even control my emotions, I get mad at you, when you've done nothing wrong, I cry when I'm not even sad" she said. "It's just so much, its not fun at all."

"Baby, I know, its not suppose to be fun" Randy said wiping her tears. "But, you've made it this far, and you've done a great job, just a little more time"

"I know, I just want this to be over, I want our baby in our arms right now" Maria said.

"It's not going to be long, before he's in our arms" Randy said smiling and hugging her.


	12. NurseryDone!

**HEYYY :) soorry about the delay, been super busy with highschool and crap.  
>Soo I'm kinda losing my passion for this series, so it wont last so long. srry. but i'm starting a new one hopefullly soon<br>Tell me what you thinkkkk! REVIEWWW GUYSS!**

Maria has a blindfold over her eyes and Randy is holding her hand, and leading the way. Today was the day that Randy completley finished the nursery.

"Okay almost there" Randy said smiling as he looked at her smile.

"Omg hurry" Maria said with a excited tone in her voice.

"Yeah almost there" he said as he stopped walking and was infront of the door to the nursery. "So is this little guy-" Randy said before Maria cut him off.

"Or girl!" she said.

"I was going to say that" Randy said looking at her.

"Oh okay then continue" Maria said with a slight giggle.

"So is this little baby boy or girl ready to see the nursery" Randy said as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Yes! And so am I!" Maria said. "can I take this blindfold off now"

"Okay hold your horses" Randy said opening the door. "Okay now ready" Randy said about to open the blindfold.

"Yes!" Maria said. Randy slowly opened the blindfold.

"Ta da!" Randy said presenting his masterpiece.

Maria stood their mesmerized at how beautiful it was. It was like a dream. The walls were painted a baby green, with little cute baby animal stickers on it. The crib was dark brown, filled with Teddy bears, the rocking chair was placed nxt to the crib with a pillow on it. The stroller was folded next to the door. Everything was there, the changing diaper stand, a closet to put all the diapers and bottles. Maria turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, it's perfect" Maria said smiling as he wiped her tears.

"It's all for you and our baby" Randy said kissing her forehead.

Maria smiled and pecked his lips. She went over to the crib and picked up a big white teddy bear. "So adorable, our baby is going to have the best father in the world" She said looking at him.

Randy nodded his head "Yeah, for sure the best" he said as he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, but let out a small smile. She went over to the rocking chair and sat down on it. Randy followed her and sat on the floor besides her.

"So has he/she been kicking a lot today" Randy said rubbing her belly.

"Yes! none stop" Maria whined.

Randy chuckled "Good job little one"

"Shut up Randall" Maria said. "But i think its a boy" Maria said.

"Really? well I think its a girl" Randy said.

"Oh god, if its a boy or girl, it definetley shouldn't be like you" Maria said.

"hey, whats wrong with being like me" Randy said pretending to pout.

"Everything!" Maria said laughing and pinching his cheeks playfully.

"oww, i hate when you treat me like a kid" Randy said pouting. "Okay so I finally decided" Randy said looking at her.

"Finally decided what?" Maria asked confused.

"That if we have a boy, he is going to be like his man right here" Randy said talking about himself. "He's def. going to be cute, because well he's my son after all" he said. Maria listens and rolls her eyes at the last comment. "And he's going to be football captain like me too."

"But what if, he doesn't like football? What if he likes dance or thetre" Maria said.

"No son of mine will dance!" Randy said.

"Yes! if that's what he wants to do." Maria said.

"Fine. Your the boss" Randy said. "And if we have a girl, she will def. not have a boyfriend, wear slutty ass clothes, be a badass or anything like that" Randy said.

"Overprotective much?" Maria said giggling.

"I just want whats right for her" Randy said.

"Yeah of course, but she can have a boyfriend now" Maria said looking at him.

"Fine! but he must be approved by me first" Randy said. "I can't wait" he said as he reached for Maria's hand.


	13. Baby Shower

Kelly and Mickie have been secretley planning Maria's surprise baby shower for the past month. Now that her pregnancy is coming to an end in less that 2 weeks, they plan on having the baby shower on Saturday. They send out invitations to the closest family and friends. Let's go to Saturday morning, where Randy takes Maria out to a "birthday party" of his friends. What Maria doesn't know is that she's actually going to her baby shower.

"So which friend of yours birthday is it hun" Maria said. Maria was wearing a very cute floral dress, that Randy brought for her, just for the occasion. Her hair was in her natural red big curls, she had a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow on, and had sunglasses on her hair, due to the hot day.

"Uhh, Jeff,.. yeah Jeff hardy" Randy said looking straight, holding Maria's hand.

She looked at him confused "You sure about that right, cuz you don't sound so sure" she said looking at him.

"What, yeah yeah Matt's birthday" he said taking his phone out and calling Mickie.

"Matt? I thought it was Jeff?" Maria asked confused.

"Yeah them" Randy said not paying attention.

"Hello earth to Randy?" Maria said stopping and looking at him.

"Yeah what's wrong" Randy said looking at her, as if he didn't know.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just goo" Maria said.

"Okay we're here" Randy said holding Maria's hand.

"But this is Mickie and John's place" Maria said. "Are you sure your okay Randy? You seem like you lost it today" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine" Randy said chuckling. "Mickie and John are coming with us too, they were invited as well" he said.

"Ohh, well you couldve told me before idiot" Maria said smacking the side of his arm.

"Oww, I thought you knew. Anyways come on, there in the backyard" he said leading the way.

"The backyard?" Maria whispered with a confused look on her face. She didn't know what was going on. When they opened the door to the backyard, everyone yelled "SURPRISEEE!".

"OHHH my godd" Maria said startled/shocked and happy. "what's going on" she said smiling and looking around.

"What does it look like" Mickie said coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"It's your surprise baby shower silly" Kelly said lauhing and hugging Maria and Randy.

"Surprise, baby, hope you like it" Randy said smiling and hugging her from the back.

"Aww, you guys are sooo sweet. I would have never expected this. I love you guys" Maria said smiling.

Randy kissed the top of her head. "We love you too, now lets get this baby shower started! WOOHOO" Randy said ready to party.

Maria and Randy's closest friends where there. The baby shower was all green; with green ribbons, green balloons, green decorations, even a green cake. It was all green because the color green indicated that the babys gender, was still unknown. The backyard was filled with people having a good time on the nice day out. Everyone was socializing and having fun. Later the party moved inside the house, due to the hot weather. Maria was now opening all her presents. She got the most adorable presents ever. She got tons of baby clothes, pacifiers, teddy bears, even diapers! LEt's go to Maria opening a present from Randy.

"Babe, you know you didn't have to get me anything" Maria said opening the box.

"You know you want it" Randy said winking at her. Maria giggled and opened the box fully.

"Awwww, this is soo cute" Maria said looking through the present. The present was a baby green baby scrapbook. It was the most cutest thing ever. It was quite big, for so many pictures to put in. Each page of the book, ha a event pasted on it. The first page was -New Born baby- and had slots for pictures to put in it.

"I love it, so muchh" Maria said smiling, and giving Randy a kiss on the cheek. "Ahh I can't wait to fill this scrapbook up" She said excited.

Randy chuckled at her excitment. "Me either, I cant wait" Randy said holding her hand.

Everyone played tons of baby shower games. Now Maria was playing a game that had her eyes blindfolded and she had to put a diaper on a teddy bear for practice.

"Oh my god" Maria said laughing. "Is it on yet" She said.

Randy couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my god babe, almost there, just move to the right a little" he said.

Maria was laughing as she attempted to follow the directions.

"Yeah almost there, a little more, and yes! Perfect" Mickie said taking the teddy bear and showing everyone.

"YAY!" Kelly said. "You got it girl" Kelly said high fiving Maria.

"Yo I call next to try the diaper game. I'll do way beter than Ria" Cody said laughing.

Everyone laughed and had a really fun day with each other. The rest of the day, they ate, and played more games. It was the perfect day, and the perfect baby shower.


	14. Just the beginning

**OMG the delivery day :)  
>soo this is the last chapter for this fanfiction :l<br>soo tell me what yu guys thought of this chapter and the whole fanfcition over all :)  
>Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br>And I might do another fanfiction, not sure yet. But if I do, do you guys want this couple again? Tell me ;D  
>And thanks to everyone who enjoyed reading my fanfiction, you guys ROCKK ;P<strong>

Maria was 2 days till her delivery day. Maria and Randy are peacefully sleeping, when suddenly Maria wakes up. She moans slightly and flicks her eyes and sees Randy sleeping. She slowly gets up and sits on the bed for a couple of minutes. Then she slowly makes her way to the bathroom. Hearing the door to the bathroom close Randy wakes up.

"Ria?" Randy said getting up and coming to the bathroom. She then comes out.

"Come on hun, lets go back to bed" Randy said taking her hands.

"Randy, I-I can't it hurts" Maria said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It hurts? what hurts baby" Randy said bringing her close to him and stroking her hair.

Maria just silentley cries. "I think its time" she slowly says.

"What.. Already? but theres still two more days" Randy said panicking a little but not showing it.

Suddenly Maria feels fluid run down her leg, she looks down and notices it. "My wattter- just broke" Maria said teary. "Im- Im having contractions!"

"So its time" Randy said smiling nerviously. Maria nods. "Okay so lets take you to the hospital right now" Randy said. Randy looks down to Maria's stomach "Okay little one, just hang in there, we're not so ready yet" Randy said.

Maria stops and just crys.

"Hey, its the time we've all been waiting for, to meet our baby" Randy said stroking her cheek. Maria sniffles and stops crying. "Now lets go" Randy said kissing her cheek and rushes out with her.

Randy calls the gang to come to the hospital. Now Randy and Maria are in the delivery room, in the middle of Maria's delivery.

"RANDY no more sex EVER!" Maria screamed in so much pain, and pushing.

Randy chuckles, "Just keep pushing babe, your doing great" Randy said.

"YEAH its easy for you to say, your not pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a small ass hole!" Maria said pushing really hard.

"Yes, your doing great Maria, just one more push" the doctor said. Maria pushes as hard as she can and the doctor pulls the baby out. The doctor cuts the chord off and hands the baby to the nurse, to get cleaned up. "Congratulations guys, its a boy!"

Randy looks at the baby and then back to Ria "Ria, you did it, and our baby boy is beautiful" Randy said smiling and looking at the nurses cleaning him up.

"A baby boy" Maria said smiling and watching the nurses. "Is he okay" Maria asked the doctor.

"Perfectley healthy" the doctor said smiling sweetley.

"Ria, thank you so much, this is one the happiest days in my life" Randy said kissing her head repeatley.

Maria smiles. "Me too, but that was the worst pain I have ever gone through" Maria said breathing heavy.

"I know it was hard, but look what came out of it" Randy said. "Our baby boy" he said smiling.

"Here you guys go" the doctor said handing Maria their baby boy. "Congrats once again" the doctor said before heading out the door.

"Randy.. he's so cute and handsome" Maria said smiling at the newborn.

"Yeap, he sure got that from me" Randy said laughing.

Maria giggles. "Hi.. baby boy, you are the most beautiful thing and the best thing that happened to me ." Maria said smiling. The newborn looks up at her with his big green eyes.

The gang burst in through the doors.

"Ugh finally, they let us in" Mickie said complaining, and then see's the baby. "Omgggg!" she said running towards them.

"Wait, I wanna see first" Kelly said running in the room.

"Oh my god guys, its a boy" Mickie said looking down at Maria holding him.

"Noo Mickie" Randy said with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up" Mickie said. "He is so adorable, soo looks like Maria" Mickie said teasing Randy.

"Hey! he got the looks from me" Randy said smirking.

"My god, he looks like a complete mixture of you two, he is completeley soo cute. Oh my god, he is the most adorable baby I have ever seen, seriously!" Kelly said looking at them. "He has Maria's big green eyes. Randy's cute little nose and Maria's skin color." Kelly said.

"You examind the baby so closley." Mickie said laughing.

Soon the guys come in the room with coffee's in there hands.

"AWWWWWW" they both say looking at the little newborn curled up baby in Maria's arms.

"Its a boy!" John said looking at the baby.

"He is so little" Cody said.

"No shit sherlock" John said smacking his head. "Wow guys, congrats, he's so adorable" John said.

"He sure is" Maria said smiling. "Here babe" Maria said slowly putting the newborn in Randy's arms. Randy takes the little one in his arms and smiles at him.

"This feels, like a dream come true" Rady said kissing the top of his son's forehead.

"So guys? any names?" Kelly said smiling down at the newborn.

"Yeap" Maria said smiling at Randy. "We decided on Hayden Alex Orton" Maria aid smiling.

"Aww that's perfect" Mickie said.

"Yeah, he kinda looks like a Hayden Alex" John said making silly faces at the newborn.

"Oh John, please don't scare Hayden" Kelly said teasing him.

They all share their laughs and each gets a chance to hold Hayden. Now everyone has gone home, and Randy, Maria and Hayden are still in the hospital. Randy has Hayden in his arms, while Maria sleeps.

"So, here you are, little guy" Randy said holding Hayden's little finger. "You sure are a dream come true you know." "And your going to have the best mom in the world, even though she's alittle fiesty" He said smiling down at Hayden. "I'm glad your finally here little man" Randy says as Hayden yawns and grips Randy's shirt falling asleep.

Maria smiles with her eyes closed, as she hears everything. She soon opens her eyes.

"Hey baby" Randy said rocking Hayden.

"Hey, can I hold him?" Maria says sitting up a little.

"Of course you can" Randy said handing Hayden gentley to Maria. Maria rocks Hayden gentley on her lap.

"You know, with those looks, he is def. going to be a chick magnet, like his man" Randy said.

Maria giggles "I just hope he doesn't get your big feet" Maria said.

Randy laughs, and sits beside her on the bed, Maria puts her head in his chest and he puts his arm around her.

"Despite what we went through these nine months, everything was so worth it" Maria said.

"I couldn't agree with you any more" Randy said. "I'm really glad its over and we have our beautiful baby in our hands" Randy said holding Hayden's finger.

"Its not over, its just the beginning" Maria said looking at him and smiling.

"Just the beginning.." Randy said smiling and kisses her.


End file.
